


The wind that changed our lives

by BuffSagepls



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fights, Kidnapping, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Tragedy, im out of ideas, im sorry, im trying so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffSagepls/pseuds/BuffSagepls
Summary: This is a story based on @lily.qii 's Baby Jett AU on Instagram.
Relationships: Sage/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Mixed Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Valorant AU on Instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/722503) by Lily.qii. 
  * Inspired by [Valorant AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/722599) by Lily.qii. 



Ok ok, let's start from the beginning!

My name is Sage, I am the seventh agent of the called "Valorant Protocol", a team whose purpose is to prevent Kingdom, a massive company, from taking control of all of the radianite found in the world. Sounds crazy, I know, but the radianite is a vital source of energy that could cause serious consequences if it falls in the wrong hands.

Our mission is to stop any action which may cause some risk to humanity or to the people who lives around the factories. At the beginning we were only 4 agents: Brimstone, ex-soldier and the founder of the protocol; Viper, a scientist specialized in chemicals and the co-founder; Sova, a Russian archer that experimented a problem with the called 'rifts' and me, a Chinese monk who will protect all their teammates no matter what. It was quite an adventure to find other people who were willing to help us with this, but fortunately we did...

We recruit six agents, four of them were radiants like me:

The Mexican Reyna, a 30 y/o assassin, she can take her victim’s vital essence after killing them. It seems that she had a sister, but we don’t know what happened to her and why is Reyna so angry with the ‘mortals’;

The Aussie Skye, a 19 y/o girl that only had her ‘pack’ until she joined the protocol, it is for this reason very quiet and does not interact much with us. She can bring a Tasmanian tiger and a hawk to life and control them with her powers and talismans;

The British Grant Galloway, known as Phoenix, a 20 y/o ‘celebrity’ (if we can call him like that) who can control fire. His powers manifested in the worst place, while he was at the London Business School of Economics and Political Science, his old school, burning the whole building. Since that day, he has been escaping from the law until Brimstone found him, offering him a place to hide if he joins the protocol. He accepted but he was presented with the others because he was continuing his studies via internet this whole time; 

And there is Omen, the unknown one. His age and story are a mystery, even for Viper, who used to work with him in Kingdom. It seems that things didn’t end good for him and that's why he’s like this now…

The other is a one-man surveillance network called Aamir, aka Cypher. he knows everything about us but we don't know anything about him at all, only that he’s Moroccan and he had a wife named Nora but he will not tell us what happened to her.

And the last one is a bionic Swedish called Breach, who has two robotic arms instead of the real ones. (We didn’t ask what happened because we wouldn't receive an answer) He doesn’t have the best past but we focus on the present.

With this, I present the Valorant Protocol and its members, all willing to do everything in our power to stop Kingdom and his abuse of radianite. We swore to protect all people and make peace prevail again.

* * *

Everything was doing fine, work in here, in the other side of the world, travelling to protect some places, like Haven in Bhutan, devastated due to the amount of radianite found in there. We had to evacuate the people immediately to prevent a chaos. Since Kingdom is trying to collect all the radianite, they’re putting in danger a lot of lives, but they don’t care.

Apart from that, one night, something happened that changed my life. I was in my home at the Valorant HQ when I heard something outside, I went out and saw a... _child_. A little girl with white hair in a box only with a blanket and a note with the word ‘JETT’. A child? On my doorstep? Who was she?

When she saw me, the little girl stretched her arms and, confused, I lifted her. I looked both sides, trying to see if it was something out of the quotidian. But I didn’t see anything. I entered and sit Jett in the sofa, looking at her. She seems like seven or nine months old; she has a strange white hair and a tired face. Poor thing, outside was cold for her so I took another blanket and clothes that may be fit her -Who am I kidding? I don’t have anything for a child! - I tried to find something for her to eat, but I only had porridge.

“I think this will do” I thought and I started feeding her. Fortunately, she liked it. After dinner, she begins to yawn and I decide to take her to sleep when I realized that I didn’t have a pyjama as small as she was, I thought and I ended up calling Reyna, it was the best idea that I had.

“Sage, hello dear” Answered Reyna surprised for the call, usually Sage will not call that late but this was urgent. “What is the motive of this beautiful call?”

“Hello Reyna, I’m sorry to call you this late but I need a favour,” The healer said looking at Jett, who was playing with one of her orbs. “Could you buy a few things and come over?”

“Of course, honey, what do my favourite healer need?”

“I need some baby clothes for a child about seven to nine months old, and…” The list gets longer and Reyna's surprise was getting bigger and bigger. Why would Sage ask her for clothes for a child? She just said “On my way” and went to the Supermarket that was around the corner. The HQ wasn’t only for the agents, some buildings were full of scientists leaded by Viper, soldiers and a lot of security, and fortunately there are some shops and places to spend the day. Obviously, it wasn’t a prison.

Reyna bought everything and started her way to Sage’s house. She didn’t live far from hers but she went by car anyway, taking the stuff with her and a lot of questions.

_ Meanwhile, at Sage's house  _

“Ok, Reyna is coming with things for you...-” I stopped. I found Jett asleep on the couch, with her little arms around one of my orbs. So adorable. I looked at her for a while when someone called at the door. “That must be her, how fast.” I opened the door and found the purple haired radiant staring at me.

“Hello dear. What a -” She looked at Jett. “…surprise.” She smiled and I invited her to enter.

“Hi Reyna, thanks for coming, I’ll pay you back. Tea?”

“You know me” I went to the kitchen to prepare two cups of tea. “You see, Sage. When you called me, I thought you want me to find and kill a clone but this is other level,” She stopped in the doorway. “Why do you have a child with you?” She looked at both sides, with a wicked smile. “Does Sova have anything to do with this?”

“What?” I saw her perplexed. My cheeks were burning. “Sova? N-no, I found Jett in my door two hours ago!”

“In your door?” She stopped laughing. “Was she abandoned?” She asked with a little pain in that last word _._ Reyna wasn’t the type of person who would feel bad for the others. For a reason, that tone made me understand that something happened to her before, but I nod and stayed in silence. “Poor child. What are you going to do with her?”

“I don’t know yet, you know our work is not the safest, I think the best choice is give her to other hands. We are in constant danger here and I cannot guarantee that I will always be there for her. I think is the best for both of us.” We went to the couch when I saw that Jett woke up, maybe we were talking too loudly.

“Sorry little one, did we wake you up?” She saw me and laughed. I picked her up and opened the things that Reyna brought. “Aww Reyna, you’re such a sweetie!” Inside the bag I saw a puppy pyjama and other things like food and toys. I changed her and left on the ground; were she began to crawl side to side.

“Are you going to take her to work with you? You know that Brimstone planned an ‘important meeting’ for tomorrow morning,” She rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure it’s just one of those were he talks about his younger days.” She looked at me and asked the question of the night.

“You know this isn’t as simple as it looks like, don’t you? I remember when I was younger, I barely managed to take care of my little sister because of my parents …They _abandoned_ us when I was 14”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” I sighed “And I know, I just need time to find her parents. Tomorrow I’ll explain everything to the team so I don’t get in trouble, I hope.” I lifted Jett. “Thank you, Reyna, for everything.”

“Don’t worry honey, anything for you. I must go now, see you in a few hours?”

“Of course, see you there!” I said goodbye and I went to prepare the bed, thinking ways to prevent Jett from falling during the night. I managed and we slept like babies, hehe. 

_The other day in the Valorant Protocol HQ_

When I arrived, I saw that they were all waiting outside. I feel more nervous now, what am I supposed to say? ‘Hi everyone! Oh, you mean this baby? I just adopted her because I found her in my doorstep last night.’ Definitely NOT. I started walking backwards when I bumped into someone. -Please tell me is not Brimstone-, I thought. Unfortunately, it was him…

I tried to smile but couldn't, and to make it worse, Jett made a noise. A little "Hoo!" sound in the air and he lowered his gaze to the little white-haired girl in my arms.

“Sage…,” he said. Here we go. “Can you explain this?” He pointed at Jett and everyone turned around and stared at me. The little one made an angry face when Brimstone pointed at her.

“Hello Brimstone. I…” I didn’t know where to start.

“Her name is Jett” Reyna approached me. “She was abandoned in Sage’s door last night and she took care of her for the last hours. She will keep her until we found her biological parents.” I whispered a little ‘thanks’ and she winked me.

“Well, that’s an unexpected situation.” Omen said, the others followed him where we were talking.

“How old is she?” Asked Cypher.

“I think she’s seven to nine months old…The only thing that she has when I found her was this blanket and a note with her name, Jett.”

“She’s such a cute little thing!” Reyna said and everyone followed her, surrounding us, but Jett didn’t like it, who immediately and out of nowhere, angered by the amount of attention, casted a huge wind cloud that covered both of us. I closed my eyes. “What was that!?” “Did she cause it?” I heard the others talking. I blinked twice and saw that the cloud was keeping us away from them. It wasn’t big but I didn’t get out of it because I didn’t know what would happen. Then I realized, it came from her. She _was a_ _radiant_.

That would explain the white hair and the big cloud around us. I looked at her arms and I found little tattoos with a strange light blue glow. They started in her tiny hands and ended in her elbows. -What’s this? She didn’t have those yesterday- I tried to process the whole situation when suddenly I felt two hands pulling us out of the wind cloud, it was Sova.

“Are you okay?” We were too close to each other. He took a step back. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, we’re okay. Jett?” The baby looked at me and started crying. What happened scared her. I didn’t know what to do.

“Can I try?” The aussie grabbed her and summoned a beautiful hawk, who catches Jett’s attention immediately. She looked at the animal fascinated and stopped crying. “I think she likes it.”

“Thank you, Skye. I think I owe an explanation to all of you, right?” We went to the building. Phoenix, Viper and Breach were there.

“Yo, Sage, did you have a child!? She’s so cute!” Phoenix screamed and lifted Jett, spinning with the girl in his arms. She laughed. “Who is the father?”

“Looking at the girl’s hair, I assume is Sova” Breach said.

“Idiots, do you really think that she can have a child without us notice her pregnancy progress? It’s obvious the child is not hers.” Viper stopped those two, telling the obvious and taking me out of an awkward conversation. 

“She’s right guys, Jett is not my daughter. I found her, well…She found _me_.”

They looked at me confused. We all sat down and I began to explain everything, even my theories of her real parents. We concluded that they left her for being different. I looked at her, lying in Reyna’s legs and playing with a little cloud and felt bad for her. I assumed that she was born with that powers, unlike me.

I received this power when I was training in my hometown, in a temple. I was meditating when suddenly the ground started shaking, _an earthquake_ I thought. I remember it very well, because something peculiar happened, I supposed that the temple would collapse, but nothing happened. It was still there, in that mountain, intact…The thing that made me know about my powers was my intention to save one of my partners. A big pillar was about to fall onto her when, not being able to reach her to push her away, out of nowhere I summoned a big ice wall, stopping the pillar. She screamed and ran away from there. I didn’t know if she was afraid of the situation or…me. The same day, the city had to be evacuated, big black-red columns were rising from the ground, destroying buildings and houses, scaring the elders and the children. I lost contact with everyone and I exiled myself because of this ‘strange thing’ that happened to me. That was the last time I saw my home and my family…

“Sage,” Viper touched my shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, sorry. I was thinking about something.”

“The situation is complicated,” Brimstone finally talked. “If there is a radiant child here that means that there are more around there. If Kingdom finds them, they can make them our enemies.”

“Don’t you think…” Skye started but was interrupted by me.

“No, I’ll not let Jett fall into Kingdom’s hands. They will not use her as a guinea pig for their dirty experiments. I promise I will take care of her and protect her.” I stood up and everyone stared at me, surprised. I was so determinate that I didn’t heard what I said.

“Well, I don’t see a problem, as long as she doesn’t break anything here, she can stay. Cypher, can you help Sage to locate the child’s parents?”

“Of course, follow me” We both went to another room, with a lot of computers and maps. The HQ was quite big, with lot of different rooms, a shooting range where everyone can practice their aim with the robots. A kitchen, a meeting room and a training room too.

“Oh, Sage! Hello,” We saw Killjoy working in there. She is Brimstone daughter, approximately she has 16 y/o but she’s super intelligent for her age. She has a German accent because her mother is from there, and Brim is from USA. He lived 4 years with her in Germany but due to his work on Kingdom, he couldn’t spend more time with her, until he discovered their plans and he left the company. Apparently, she was working in a defense system, a kind of turret... with a duck drawn on it. “What brings you…Who is she?” She saw Jett. “Oh, she’s the radiant child, isn’t she? Hello dear!”

“We want to locate her parents, but we don’t know how they look or anything referred to them.”

“Hmm, that’s not difficult! We can use a hair sample to find similarities between the people in the database and her,” She took Jett and sit her in one of the chairs. “Ok, this will not hurt.” She took one little hair from Jett’s head and started analysing it. “One thing that I need to tell you guys,” she turned to see us. “This can take some days, there is a lot of information here.”

“How long?”

“Two or three weeks or… a month.” She said cleaning her glasses. “Sorry”

“Don’t worry kid, thanks,” Said Cypher and we leave the room. “So, what are you going to do with her?”

“She can stay during Killjoy’s research.” Brimstone surprised us.

“We’ll not let you alone with this, Sage,” Reyna and the others came. “We’re a team, right? We can help you”

I smiled; it's comforting to see the team so attached. 

From here things get a little funnier, Breach wanted to start training Jett but Reyna and Viper said she was too young, Skye was thinking of caving something for her, Phoenix plays with Jett all the time, he’s like a big brother. Also, Jett was so curious about Sova’s scar so he let her touch it, that scene melted my heart. We all agreed that Brimstone was the grandpa, he denies this, but he fell for the cuteness of the little one. And me…well, I’m the mother here, sometimes Jett prefers to be with me and, when I need to go to a mission, she cries until I return. That makes me think that she had never had a maternal figure before. We take turns to look after her, because we still have a lot of work but, she will never be alone again.

* * *

Months have passed and unfortunately, Killjoy couldn't find anything, it looks like Jett doesn't have parents. Apparently, she came ‘out of nowhere’ and there isn't any register of her either. We didn’t know what to do, of course we’re managing it fine but, this place is dangerous and she’s only a 1 y/o child. Oh, I forgot, we made her a beautiful birthday party, even if we didn’t know her real birthday. I think she was the happiest child that day. It was amazing.

The other day, we got the news that Kingdom kidnapped at least, 10 radiant children and killed their families. I was scared for Jett. I didn’t want her to end like that, like a machine that only follows rules, so we decide to take Breach’s advice. We will train her and make sure she can control her powers. We started with the basic, because, she’s still too young to do dangerous things.

First, we need to learn how that “cloudbursts” worked -we call it like that because it was the most accurate name we had- It can block the vision, and it seems that you can get inside of it. Omen propose, to see if she has another power, throwing her from a second floor to see if she can fly....

“Yeah, about that…No” Said Viper, holding Jett’s hand, who doesn’t understand anything.

“Why not? Sage can heal her if she gets hurt” The spectre said.

“No, and it’s my last word. I’ll not let you throw my daughter from the second floor!” Was he out of his mind?

“Your…daughter? Sage, you took it very personal.” Said Brimstone and I thought what I said. -My daughter- He was right, I was so fond of the little girl and, for a moment, I thought I was _her mother_.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” I didn’t know what to do so I couldn’t finish the sentence and I ran away, feeling all their eyes on me. Stupid, I know, but I had to get away from there.

“Sage wait!” I heard Reyna but I didn’t stop. I ran to the meeting room, which was empty, falling on my knees and thinking to the point my head started aching. “What did I just say? Why I was acting like that? She is not even my daughter, just a girl who had the fortune, or misfortune, to fall in our hands.” I tried to retain the tears but I couldn’t. I started crying, not knowing why. Why this situation affected me that much? I developed a lot of feelings, that child made my days bright again. When I lost my home, I thought I wouldn’t be able to feel again, I was in an emotional limbo, I only cared for others but never for myself, I was sinking into my own thoughts keeping everyone out of them.

When I heard that someone entered the room, I tried to wipe my tears but it was useless, my nose and eyes were already red.

“…Sage?” I upper my head to see Sova, he was standing in the door. “Are you okay?”

I tried to smile but I couldn’t. “No, I’m not,” I burst into tears again, he reached me to hug me. “I’m so stupid! I shouldn't have got attached.”

“Is not your fault, we all love her, but specifically you. You two created a bond with each other,” I saw him. “When you ran away, she called you ‘Mommy’”

“What? That’s impossible! She calls me ‘Sage’” I was confused. She learned to talk a little and she can call us for our names, except of Brim, Reyna and Breach, because she can’t pronounce the ‘r’. She recognizes Killjoy as ‘Adalia’, her real name, but we don’t call her like that. She always called me Sage. But with this… Does she see me like I see her? Could it be?

Sova lend me his hand and I stood up, looking at him. He is the only one with whom I can be myself, because I’m not used to talk about my feelings. It doesn’t mean that I don’t have, but when I entered in the protocol, I tried to maintain professionalism, but he taught me how to laugh again, be happy, and he gave me the most important thing, a family. The team became my family when all of us started to share our pasts and lives. We understand each other but Sova, he knows me better than anyone, he knows why I was so serious and concentrated in what I do when we started this. And some times, he doesn’t care and he helps me doing the ‘house things’ like cooking when the team eat together and clean when everyone leaves. He has always been my friend, but I think I’m starting to see him as another thing...

Without thinking, I hug him again, wishing he never let me go. He returned the hug and we stayed like that for a while, time that I use to think about my feelings for him. Do I love him? Or it’s just a confusion?

“Sage,” He broke the silence. “Maybe this sounds a little hasty but, would you like to have a date...with me?” he blushed. “I see that you need some time for your own but, a little company will not hurt.”

“Oh, I think it’s a good idea, I need to set up my ideas and rest” I smiled. “But who will look after Jett?”

“The auntie Reyna?” He laughed.

“Auntie Reyna? Is that her new nickname?” It is funny and confusing at the same time, I couldn’t image Reyna as a sweet aunt that fulfils all the whims of her niece. I laughed so hard.

“Yeah, but she doesn’t know about it yet”

“If you say so...” I smiled. “Thanks, Sova.” We returned to the training room, just to see the strangest scene of the day:

Jett was on top of the tallest training wall, Reyna and Skye were trying to reach her, Breach was laughing of the situation and Viper was looking with no emotions on her face.

“What is she doing up there!?” I approached them.

“She was here a moment ago!” Reyna yelled, stretching her arms to catch the toddler, without success.

“It was amazing! In a blink of an eye, she was up there,” Skye looked at us. “How do you feel Sage?”

“I’m better, thanks,” Sova climbed the wall and ‘rescue’ Jett.

“How did you get in there, you naughty girl?” He tickled her tummy, and Jett was laughing so hard that she can barely breath.

“Sage,” Brimstone entered the room. “Please forgive Omen’s behaviour, his idea was crazy and dangerous. And accept my apologies for my comments, I shouldn't have criticized your feelings.

“Apologies accepted, don’t worry.”

“So, what are we going to do now?” Breach yawned. It was getting late.

“Everyone can go home, you’ll have a free day to rest and think ideas to stop Kingdom,” We all look at him with serious faces. “Okay, only the free day.”

“Yeah, who wants to celebrate? First shots on me!” Said Skye, and Breach stood up so fast that he almost fell. Reyna and Phoenix followed them.

"I have some experiments to do." Viper left the room.

“I think I’ll pass; Jett looks tired, have a good night!” I left the room too and Jett fell asleep in my arms. I was about to go out of the building when someone called me.

“Wait, can I go with you? It’s dark outside and I don’t want anything happen to you girls.” It was Sova, putting his jacket on.

“It is safe out there but ok, a little company will not hurt,” It was cold outside so I took a blanket to cover her. “Let’s go.”

We talked about the future missions, it seems that something happened in Tokyo, so we have to go in two days, we must prepare ourselves for everything. And he told me about a new recruit, called Raze, she's an expert with explosives. I smiled; it would be nice to have new people around here. When we arrived, I thanked him and asked if he wanted to drink something, he accepted.

“Here, take a seat. I'm gonna put Jett to bed.” I covered her with the blanket and went to the kitchen.

“Do you really think she doesn’t have parents? Isn’t it strange?” He took a sip of tea.

“I don’t know, but her name is not common, you know we have code names due to our work but, the note said Jett and we don’t even know where did she comes from. The whole situation is not normal, the night that she appeared in my door, the guards said that they didn’t saw anything unusual...”

We were like that for a while, but we didn’t notice that someone was hearing the whole conversation and using this information for its advantage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the first part, and yes, you're right. English is not my native language hehe. I'm sorry if you guys didn't understand something but I'm trying to do it as perfect as possible. Killjoy's name was invented by me of course, unfortunately we don't know her real name in game.  
> And I want to clarify something, Sage does not have depression. She only hides her feelings because she doesn't want to lose someone she loves again, like her family.  
> If you like it, I'll try to do the second part better and longer, with a little angst if I can.  
> See you next time!  
> :D


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are the agents safe after Jett's sudden appearance in their lives? Or that event will have consequences?

Far from the HQ, someone was hearing the whole conversation while the other one was taking photos.

“Are you sure they’re talking about 'that' child?”

“Of course, idiot. Who then?” They started arguing when the dialogue became interesting. Sova was talking about the new mission. “Shhh, shut your mouth.”

“ _So, are you going to Tokyo?”_

_“I don’t know, Brimstone is the one who forms the expedition groups. I think he will send Skye instead of me, I’m ok with that. I can stay and look after Jett.”_

_“Are you sure? He will split us in two groups.”_

_“Why?”_

_“He needs two teams to cover the area.”_

_“But, we’re ten, who will look after Jett? I can’t go.”_

_“Sage, Brimstone s- “_

_“I know, but I can’ let her stay with Killjoy, is not her responsibility. That’s my last word.” The hunter sighed; he knew she was hard to persuade._

The two spies looked at each other.

“That’s the target,” She smiled. “We get in, take the child and escape. Easy.”

“Are you crazy!? We can’t get in there just like that, they have a lot of security!” He panicked.

“Ugh why did they assigned you as my partner? The guards are not the big problem here, those agents are. But, if they are in a mission,” She pointed at the house. “Sage will be alone, that’s when we strike.”

“Ok...But first,” he looked at the gates. “We have to know their number.”

“Don’t worry about that, the boss will send the best of the best.”

“If you say so.”

“Come on, let’s get back to the base.” They got in a car and drove away from there.

...

A man was standing in front of ten pictures, each one with their information, he was analysing them. The two spies arrived.

“You took your time, what did you get?” He didn’t turn around.

“They will have a mission in Tokyo, nine of them will go.”

“Nine? What about the tenth?” He raises an eyebrow.

“The tenth is Sage, the radiant monk. She said she will stay to look after the child.” Said the girl, showing him the pictures his partner took.

“You mean the target? Excellent, with Brimstone out of the HQ will be easy to enter. You, call the best thugs we have, I need their services.” He spoke to a man who was standing in the door.

“What’s the plan, boss?”

“We need the girl, I don’t know how someone managed to took her from here but it doesn’t matter anymore, I found her.”

“ _WE_ found her...” The boy whispered but he was heard anyway. “Sorry!” He ran away from there; the man saw him with a serious face but didn’t say anything. Instead, he started looking at the agent’s information, especially Sage’s.

“A radian healer, interesting. What will your team do if we eliminate you? Or better, if we _kidnap_ you and that child?”

* * *

_SAGE POV_

The day of the mission I stayed with Jett, I was having dinner with her at home, it was funny watching her trying to eat on her own but messy at the same time. I went to the kitchen to find something to wipe her face with, when someone knocked the front door. I thought everyone came back so early.

“Reyna? Is that you? Come in, it’s open.” I said while I was cleaning Jett’s face.

They knocked the door again, this time very aggressively and I realized it wasn’t Reyna or another member of the team. Just in case, I took the gun that I hide under the couch, hoping Skye or the others were playing with me, and I lifted Jett, making her a sign to stay in silence.

“Don’t worry, you’re with me. Just don’t make any sound.” I whispered and I think she understood because she covered her mouth with her little hands. I left her in a safe place and I went to the door, pointing with my gun, prepared for everything.

“Who is it? Answer or go away!” They knocked down the door. I saw a woman and three men with her.

“Good night Sage,” _How does she know my name?_ “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“I’m afraid I can’t say the same, who are you? What are you doing here?” I grip tightly my gun.

“First, low that gun young lady,” One man talked. “We will not hurt you if you give us the girl.”

“What makes you thing I’ll do that? You will not put one finger on her!” Without hesitation, I create a wall between us and Jett, dividing the house.

“Guys, take the girl, I’ll take care of the her.” The woman made them a sign and approaches me but I dodged her. I throw a slow orb to immobilize them, 'This should give me time.' I thought, but I forgot I was alone in the HQ.

“How did you get in here? There a lot of guards in the entrance!”

“Those? Ha, they were easy kill for us.”

“You bastard, I’ll not let you take another step.” I started fighting her while I was trying to keep the men away from Jett, but it was a lot for me, I can’t do it alone. 'Brimstone, Viper, everyone, please hurry!’

The ice wall fell and the thugs ran to my bedroom.

“NO!” I tried to reach them but the woman pushed me to the wall and I fell on the floor. She put one foot on my back, pressing and leaving me breathless.

“Shh honey, you're making it more difficult, get out of our way and I’ll not hurt you... more,” she smiled and pulled my hair, making me look up and see Jett in those men’s arms.

“Don’t... do this. Take me instead!” I shouted, Jett was crying and security wasn’t here, I was on my own. She hit me in the face and left me there.

“Shoot her, R,” I saw a man pointing at me with my gun, but his hands were shaking. “Kill her, you d******!” She punch his head.

“I... I can’t!”

“Please... don’t do this.” I whispered looking at Jett, I leaned back against the wall, but I was too weak to get up.

“Sorry babe,” she said taking the gun. “Orders are orders, and _Kingdom_ take this kind of things very seriously.” She pulled the trigger and a sound was heard in the air. I fell something hot in my stomach, she shot me. The blood begins to sprout and the pain appeared.

They left me there, Jett was calling my name while they were taking her away from me. I tried to reach my phone to text someone, _anyone_ , but I only fell onto my arm and stayed there, scared and alone, putting my hands on my wound, trying to stop the bleeding. I couldn’t heal myself; I didn’t have the strength.

After a while, I heard someone calling my name.

“Sage! Oh my god, what happened?” It was Killjoy, who ran and kneel on my side. “Please, stay with me!” My vision became blurry and my breath heavier. The pain was getting bigger and unbearable. I could only say a few words before falling in an immense dark.

“Save...her.”

And everything went black.

...

When the spies arrived to the Kingdom Corp, Jett was still crying, irritating them.

“Just shut up! Make her stop!” She yelled.

“Do you think I know how to deal with a child?” The boy was trying to calm her, but obviously, Jett was scared.

“Ugh, let’s see what the boss will do with her.” They went to the principal room, were the man was waiting for them.

“Finally, you’re home again, little one,” He smiled. “Where is Sage?”

“Um, we killed her, like you asked.” She looked at the child.

“What? I said I needed her ALIVE!” He stood up and approached them with an angry face. “Why did you kill her?”

“She...she was an obstacle, boss! I tried to make things easier but she was about to shot us.” The girl was scared, she had never saw her boss that angry.

“If I give you PRECISE instructions, you have to FOLLOW them, not do whatever you want. Leave, now!”

The two spies took Jett to her room, leaving her crying in that bed, alone.

* * *

Brimstone and the rest of the team returned from the mission 2hs later.

“Those clones were delicious, I was starving!” Said Reyna.

“What a charming woman.” Cypher looked at her and she winked.

“This is worth celebrating!” The hunter said and everyone started laughing.

When they arrived, they saw the HQ gates broken, Brimstone opened his eyes and Reyna covered her mouth.

“What the-, what happened here!?” Breach and the others were surprised, the guards were on the ground and the gates were fully broken.

Viper reached one of them and she realized they were ok; apparently, they had been shot but fortunately it wasn’t bad.

“Are you ok? What happened?” The others followed her and started helping them.

“Kingdom... Kingdom was here!” One spoke. “We tried to stop them but they opened fire against us.”

“Why did they come here?” Phoenix was looking at the ground, seeing wheel marks and a lot of footprints.

“They wanted Mrs. Sage and the radiant child!” The other said, touching his head.

“Dad!” Killjoy ran to his father’s arms; she was crying and her clothes had bloodstains. “Something happened, please, she needs us.”

“What? Are you okay?” Brimstone hugged and analysed her. She nod.

“It’s Sage, she needs help right away!”

“Sage!” Sova ran as fast as he could to the healer's house, followed by Reyna and Phoenix, who were trying to understand what happened. He had a bad feeling. The scene that he saw will be hardly removed of his mind.

Sage's house was destroyed, the door was broken, and so were the windows. He saw her, lying on a corner with a pool of blood around her.

“No...” Reyna froze on the door.

Sova reached her body, and surrounded Sage with his arms, her face was paler than usual and she had brown circles under her eyes, her white shirt was dyed with a dark red, her hair was a mess and her nose was bleeding, he thought that she fought with whoever did this.

“Sage,” he said touching her face. “Why did I leave you alone? I should’ve stayed, I knew this would happen.” Sova tried to retain his anger. He knew she was strong, no, she _is_ strong. She did everything on her power to protect Jett but, he noticed that the child wasn’t there. He hugged her.

“Oh my, Sage!” Phoenix took her pulse. “She is alive! We have to take her to the med lab immediately.” He examined the scene with Reyna. The living room was destroyed, there were blood stains in the door and floor, her bedroom was ruined too, they deduced that the child was hidden there.

Sova carried Sage to the med lab, hoping she can resist a little more, it wasn’t late for her. _She can’t die now_ , she has a lot of thing to live and experiment, with the team, her family.

When they arrived, Viper and Skye were waiting for them, Killjoy explained the situation, so they were ready to start treating her and save her life.

“Don’t worry, she will be ok.” Viper said, she left everyone out of the room, even Reyna, who was trying to see her friend at all cost. Hopefully, she will survive.

The team waited in the meeting room, they were in a complete silence. Sova was looking at nowhere, asking himself why did he left her alone; Killjoy and Brimstone were processing the whole situation. Suddenly Reyna punches the table.

“So... Kingdom finally did it...” Her skin became purple and her eyes only shows anger, she wanted revenge. “ **Los mataré a todos**!”

“Yo, chill!” Phoenix reached her arm, she looked at him and took a deep breath, ‘The Empress’ effects went away. “I’m angry too Reyna, but revenge will not bring Jett back, we need a plan”

“Yes, but there is one little problem,” Omen, who has been out of the conversation, spoke. “We don’t know where the girl is or in which base they are, Kingdom is a massive company, remember.”

“You’re right, spooky ghost boy,” Killjoy talked. “Fortunately, I know exactly where they are.”

“Wait, that’s my line!” Cypher said. She gave him a bad look and continued.

“When Sage asked me to locate her parents, I took a little hair of Jett, so now I have her DNA in the data base! I can track where she is.”

Killjoy typed some things in the computer and a hologram appeared, showing the World with a red point in Brazil.

“There is it! They are in Brazil, and they are near the new recruit's house!”

“Good job kid. We have to contact Raze to explain the situation, then I’ll send you guys to investigate. We cannot attack the base so easily; they may be waiting for us.” Brimstone crossed his arms.

They started to make a plan, thinking how they can go unnoticed, since it was obvious Kingdom know every agent, especially Brimstone, Viper, Omen and now Sage. Three hours had passed and finally Skye and Viper got out of the med lab.

“How is she?” Asked Sova, guilt was taking control of him.

“We had...complications,” Said Viper, taking out her lab coat. “But she’s stable.”

_ THREE HOURS BEFORE _

Skye was doing her best, but she couldn’t be better than Sage, who taught her everything she knows about healing. Viper removed the bullet and they saw that she lost a lot of blood. They have to do something immediately.

“She needs a transfusion.” Viper went for a bag with Sage’s blood type. They transfused her with success. An hour passed and it seemed that everything was fine when, all on a sudden, her breath became heavier and her heart stopped. The machine showed that her heartbeat had fallen to _zero_.

“What-, Sage!” Skye got scared, she didn’t know what to do.

“Move, I got it under control.” Viper wasn’t a doctor, but she knew a lot about chemicals, she thought very carefully about the best product to save her, so she took a syringe with a strange green substance, Skye doubt about that idea but she didn’t ask anything, she wasn’t the expert. The American chemistry had done a lot of experiments with her ‘lab rats’, but she didn’t want her partner to die. After a moment, Viper injected it right into Sage’s heart, and waited.

“Come on, Sage! You can't die here; it wouldn't be professional.”

“Viper!” They stayed like that for a while, hoping she answered to that injection, but she wasn’t showing life signs. “Is she...?”

“No, that injection will make her heart beat again, we must wait and hope for her heart to accept it.”

“Please, we need you...” They were losing they hope, she wasn’t responding.

Suddenly, the machine made a sound and they heard a ‘pip’, Sage’s chest moved up and down, she was alive. “You did it!” Skye hugged her; Viper made a disgusted face but she didn’t say anything. They continued working and treating her.

When they finished, they put Sage in a comfortable bed, connecting her and letting her rest, they changed her clothes, too.

“We have to tell the others.” They went to give the news.

...

“What do you mean with ‘complications’?” Cypher asked.

“I didn’t want to tell you but I’ll do it, she died,” Everyone looked at her with surprise. “We brought her back to life, but she needs to rest, she lost a lot of blood there.”

“Can we see her?” Reyna was about to cry.

“Of course, you can go.” Skye looked at Reyna confused, she though that the purple-haired radiant didn’t have feelings, but she was wrong.

Reyna and Sova went to the bedroom where Sage was resting, seeing her in that situation made their hearts ache. They could not imagine her in that situation, connected on a bed. They approached and started talking to her.

“Sage, darling, who did this? How can they be so heartless to do this to you? You always look after us before yourself, and we could not return it. I’m sorry!” Reyna started crying, her friend was fighting for her life and she couldn’t do anything to help her. Sova is trying to cheer her up, seeing the positive face of the coin. Sage is alive. Nothing else matters.

Well, something mattered, _Jett was missing_.

“Reyna, don't worry, she will recover. We must find Jett, but we have to _leave her out of this_.”

“She loves that child; we can’t leave her out,” Reyna wiped her tears and looked at her. “She would not let us go without her.”

“I know, but we need to find a way.”

“No, she risked her life to protect her, she will come with us.” Reyna left the room, leaving Sova with unsaid words. He made a grin.

“Sage,” he took her hand. “If you will go with us, I promise I will not leave you alone again.” He kissed her forehead and stayed in that position for a while, when Sage moved.

“Sova-”, she opened her eyes. “Where am I? My head hurts...”

“Don't worry,” He smiled. “I'll get Viper and Skye.” He left for a moment and returned with them.

“You’re awake,” Viper said, she took a glass of water and a pill, and handled it to Sage. “The headache is not the worst part; How do you feel?”

“My back and stomach hurts a lot, what happened?” Sage was confused, she remembered the episode in the house, the fight and... “Where is Jett!?” She tried to stand up but Skye stopped her.

“Hey, easy mate, you need rest.”

“But...”

“No excuses. Rest now, we will talk about it later.” Skye called the rest of the team.

“Sage, how do you feel?” Phoenix asked.

“Do you remember something?” Breach spoke.

“Kingdom attacked us, they wanted Jett but I tried to stop them. I was weak, I couldn’t protect her.” She started crying, Killjoy hugged her.

“No, you’re not. When I found you, you only wanted her to be safe, you didn’t care about yourself.” She wiped Sage’s tears. “We will find her, I promise.”

“We have her location, but it will be difficult to face Kingdom in their territory.” Omen said, trying to think possible plans.

“Where is she?”

“In Brazil,” Brimstone said. “I have to contact Raze; I’ll be right back.” He left the building to do an important call.

_“Hey Brimstone! How is it going man?” Raze answered._

_“Hello Raze, I’m calling you because we need your help”_

_“Sure, what do need?”_

_“Remember when I told you will come with us in two months? Well, welcome to the team. Something happened and we will travel to Brazil, could you be our guide?”_

_“For real? I’ve been waiting for this moment! Of course, anything for my new family.”_

Raze is a Brazilian 18 y/o engineer, she lost her family when she was 10 and she managed to survive on her own, but when we told her about this team, she was fascinated and excited about it.

_“What is this about?”_

Brimstone told him everything, including the attack and Sage's situation. Raze understood and promised to collect as much information as possible. He didn't want to leave Jett in Kingdom's hands for a long time, but they had to prepare better, after the recent events.

_“I got it, I’ll make sure to be extra collateral with my collateral damage. And don’t worry cap, I won’t let you down.”_

When he finished, he went back to the med lab and talked about his call with the girl.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Two weeks passed and Sage was better, of course they don’t let her do much because she wasn’t fully recovered. That annoyed her but she understood, they were very worried when they found her with her life pending on a thread that day. Even Sova has nightmares with that, but the healer calm him, telling him she will never risk her life like that again, unless if it's to save someone she loves.

Sometimes Sage looks at her scar in her abdomen, remember the attack and how they took Jett from her arms. So, she started training, to stop being so ‘weak’, Skye tells her that she’s not like that, she’s strong more mentally than physically, but she helps her train. Sage promised to rescue Jett and never let her go again.

...

When they were ready to travel to Brazil, Killjoy rushes towards her dad.

“Please, let me go with you! Kingdom doesn’t know me; I can be useful.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” He was worried.

“Don’t you want to stop them? To stop this massacre? They’re hurting innocent people every day! Like happened to mom...” She was right, her mother was killed. When she was a child, Kingdom sent men to end with his father’s life, but her mother interfered, blocking him with her body, who was shot to death with no mercy. That’s why she wants revenge and will not accept a “no” as an answer.

Brimstone sighed and nod, giving her the permission to go with them. But the condition was to stay by his side all the time. She hugged him and they started they flight to Brazil, where they were received by Raze with a big smile in her face.

“Welcome to my home, Brazil!” She shouted and made everyone laugh, her enthusiasm was contagious but they have to maintain professionalism. The mission would be complicated, Raze told them everything she could find, how many guards were the entrance, if there were other ways to get in, and things she heard from the people in the streets.

“Apparently, they have cameras all around the building, there are four guards in the entrance and they change turns, about 5pm, I calculated the time and they took 10 minutes to change places. Maybe we can irrupt during that.” She showed them a map of the building.

“Or, we can get in destroying the door.” Breach said bumping his fists. Raze looked at him with a little spark in her eyes, that idea was better.

“Well, I don’t think we can enter so peacefully, but we have to be careful.” Brimstone approved that idea and Breach high five with Raze.

“Ok, this is what we’re going to do,” Sova looked at everyone. “Omen, could you teleport inside the building and deactivate the cameras?”

“Leave it to me.”

“Breach, clean a path, I’ll keep us safe along the way.” Sage said looking at him.

“I can help you.” Skye put her hand on Sage’s shoulder.

“The idea is not to kill them, just stop them. But if it’s necessary...” Reyna smiled, that caught her attention.

“Wait,” Killjoy stopped everyone. “We need an alternative plan for, you know, if something doesn’t work as planned.”

“The little engineer is right,” Cypher said. “You and Raze will wait outside, if we need you, we will call.”

“Really? Do you expect me to stay here while you guys enjoy the party?” Raze was playing with her grenades.

They started a discussion and Brimstone had an idea.

“Listen; Raze, Killjoy, you can come with us but you have to be careful, specially you with that bombs. We will split in pairs.”

“Breach and Phoenix will go in the front. You’ll clear the way”

“Sage, Sova, Raze and Killjoy in the middle. Make sure the front team stay safe”

“Skye and Reyna, your duty is to protect the middle team.”

“I’ll go behind with Viper and Cypher, you have to go with Omen and deactivate the cameras. Remember, the priority is to rescue Jett.”

The team prepare themselves; they will strike the next day. Meanwhile, in Kingdom base, something or _someone_ was looking after Jett in the shadows. Making sure she’s ok and she doesn’t get hurt.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Breach prepared his arms, knocking out the main gate and entering with the squad. Every Kingdom guard that tried to interfere with their mission was knocked down, leaving the path clean.

The team divide when they were inside, Sage and Sova had the instructions to locate Jett and rescue her while the others covered them. Cypher gave them the exact room where she was staying, so they started the way.

“Don’t worry, we will find her.” Sova said aiming with his vandal. That place was strange, they were no guards, maybe they had to backup the others. The corridor was long and they were a lot of doors with different names.

When they found the room, Jett saw them through the window and smiled, but that smile disappeared immediately when the child saw four men taking Sage and Sova off-guard. They tie them together and left them in a dark room, in the same corridor, but far from Jett’s room.

Some minutes has passed and the team didn’t have news from those two. Brimstone proceed to call them.

“Guys, did you find her?” No response. “Sage? Sova? Are you there?” Silence.

_“Hello, Brimstone, it has been a while.”_

_“Let us go!”_ Someone yelled behind.

 _“Shut your mouth. Listen here ‘captain’, your healer and owl boy will be a nice addition to my team. That’s all I have to say.”_ He recognized that voice.

“This is between you and me, General, leave them out of this.” Brimstone made a sign to the team to continue. “What do you want?”

_“Shut down the ‘Valorant Protocol’, and I will not harm them.”_

_“Don’t listen to him Brimstone, get out of-”_ The call was interrupted.

“Dang it, I lost contact with both of them! Reyna, Phoenix, Raze, give them hell. Now is personal, they have Sage and Sova.” The three duelists looked at each other and started shooting at the enemy, with no mercy. Killjoy used her Lockdown to disarm the enemy and stop them. Cypher was trying to locate the three lost agents while Omen was covering him in the camera room. Skye and Breach were separating big groups of guards, but no one of them knew where they were.

...

Sova was being punched in the face, Sage was shouting them to let him go, with no success.

“A radiant healer, you’ll be very useful here, darling.” Sage looked at him with an angry expression, her hair was covering her face.

“Don’t you dare to touch her!” Sova said spitting blood. The General kicked his stomach.

“Stop! What do you want from us?” She was defenceless, they took their weapons and she couldn’t use her powers. “Why are you taking those children and killing their families?”

“Do you want to know? I’ll tell you, little bird.” He reached a chair and sited in front of her. “When this thing about the ‘First Light’ happened, my daughter got involved, that thing gave her powers and made her look _different_ in front of other’s eyes. They hated her, they didn’t accept her, and they finally _killed her_.” Sage opened her eyes; she didn’t know that. “They took a part of my heart when she died, so I’m doing the same, but my purpose is to train them so, one day, they take control of the world.”

“You’re training them to become murderous slaves.” Said Sova, cleaning the blood of his mouth with his shoulder.

“But, why do you kill their families?”

“Because, I need them to see me as their family, the one who took care of theme their whole life.”

Sage made a worried face; the situation was worse than she though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying, but in the middle of the story I runned out of ideas, so that's why it seems that in some places, there's something missing. And I'm very bad with angst, so I did something more tranquil.


	3. Peace, after all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Jett, a new agent appears and other one doesn't like him.

“They will obey me and see me as their only family.” The General smiles.

“You don’t love them! You only want to use them as a machine!” Sage looked at him furious, that wasn’t love.

“Shut up! What do you know about parental love?”

“I know what is it,” Sova looked at her. “I experimented it, with Jett...”

“The radiant girl? And do you think that is the same as having an own child?”

“Yes, because even she wasn’t my daughter, I love her. My heart ached when your men took her away from me.” Sage was trying to retain the tears, the fact that she was away from Jett so long make her want to run and hug her, without thinking of the consequences of being in that Kingdom base.

“Is not the same,” The man take a gun of his belt. “Well, you’ll be away from her permanently,” he pointed at Sage's head. “Say goodbye, little bird.”

Sova tried to reach her, but the General pushed him away, making him knock his back with the wall. The healer let the tears fall and closes her eyes, accepting her fate. She wanted the team to get away from there, no matter what happens to them.

...

There was only silence. She waited, but nothing happened.

Sage opened her eyes, just to see the General fighting with something that made him throw the gun.

“What- You again!?” He said angry.

“Hello, old man,” A guy appeared in front of them, taking the General's gun and pointing at him, changing the roles. Now the man was caught. “I guess you will never understand, don’t mess with the radiant people.”

“You work with them?” The guy made him fall on his knees and tied his hands behind his back.

“No, but I would gladly. And your experiments are ending now.” He fainted him. The guy set free the two agents, who were rubbing their wrists. Sage healed Sova while she was looking at the guy that saved them.

“Thank you for rescuing us. Who are you?” She analysed him. The guy had black-blue hair, he was tall like Sova, and he had a samurai image in his blue jacket, just like Killjoy’s. Other thing that Sage noticed it was his Japanese accent.

“Don’t worry, I have to protect Jett’s parents,” he smiled. “Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Yoru and I’m a radiant, like you.”

Sage opened her eyes, she knows radiants that controls fire like Phoenix, the shadows, like Omen, but she never expected a radiant that can become invisible like him.

“I’m Sage, and he’s Sova. We both work in the-“ She couldn’t finish that sentence, Sova put his hand in her mouth.

“Sorry, can I talk to you, alone?” He asked, looking serious at the radiant. She nodded, confused.

“Are you sure you want to tell him about the protocol? We don’t even know him!” He whispered.

“But he saved us! And he’s a radiant, why would he be suspicious?” Sage raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I understand why Sova doesn’t trust me. Yeah, it’s weird that a stranger comes to save you even if he doesn’t know you at all,” he looked at the couple. “But I promise I’m not bad. In fact, I was the one who put Jett on your hands that night, Sage.”

“You? That would explain why the guards didn’t saw anything,” she was surprised. “How did you know about the protocol and Jett?”

“I would love to tell you but first,” Yoru looked at the General, who was waking up. “We have to get Jett and leave this place.”

"Let me go! Stupid teenager!" The general yelled.

"Shut up, your days of hurting innocent people are over."

"Ha! Do you think this is the only base Kingdom has? "He laughs." You are so wrong kid; we will rule the world! "

Sova punched him. They decide to take him with them, to prevent him from escaping, but first they have to contact the team to make them know they’re OK.

“I’ll call Brimstone,” Sage said taking out her Phantom. “He took all the bullets.” She looked at the General.

“Here, use my sheriff,” Yoru smiled and handled his gun to the healer. “I know where is Jett, let’s go.”

They ran through the hall and found, again, the room were Jett was. There were a lot of children in the other rooms, but they have to take control of the base before they can rescue them all. The child smiled when she saw them and Sage hugged her.

“I’m so sorry honey, I promise you I’ll never leave you alone again.” The healer saw that the room was empty, no one was looking after Jett.

“Sage,” Sova was looking everywhere to secure the area. “We have to go.”

“Just give me a moment,” She lifted Jett and took her gun. “Wait, where is Yoru?” She didn’t see the radiant, who was with them a moment ago.

“I knew he wasn’t trustworthy. He abandoned us!” Sova saw 4 guards where they were heading towards them. “Quick, get in the room.”

“You have no escape, you’re in our territory now,” The General managed to get loose and opened the door. “They’re here guys, finish them.”

Sova held Jett and Sage jumped in front of them, taking out her gun.

“Don’t you dare to touch them.” Sage’s body was full of determination, anger, adrenaline and a feeling of protection. She will try to resist as much as possible, to give her team time to find them, even if that was her last action.

“You’ll sacrifice for them again? Don’t you understand, little bird?” The General looked outside the room, waiting for the backup. “You lost. We overcome you and your pathetic team. We are the future.”

“ _Ay corazón_ , I don’t think so.” A familiar voice sounded in the air, and the purple-haired radiant showed in the room. “The future is radiant!”

“Wha- What are you!?” The General was horrified, blue and orange flashes blocked his vision and the team showed up, with Yoru leading them. 

“It’s over, General. Stop right now.” Brimstone was aiming his Ghost to his ex-boss in the head.

“Brimstone,” The General raised his arms, signal that he surrender. “You wouldn't shoot someone you known for years, don’t you?” He sounded nervous.

“You must pay for what you have done to them,” The captain looked at Viper and Omen. “You will come with us.”

The General tried to say something, but Breach pushed him, forcing the man to stan up with his hands cuffed.

The whole building was in silence.

The halls were empty, but now Sage knew the reason. All the Kingdom guards were on the floor, unconscious. However, the team did not let down their guard. They rescued 10 children that were in that base, but they knew they were more around the world. Only the time would say how much time will they take to rescue them all.

The base was destroyed and the team returned to the HQ, with the children, the General and two new recruits.

“What we’re going to do with them? there are too many to stay at the HQ.” Cypher was playing with a boy in the plane.

“I think the best is to find them new families.” Everyone turned at Sage, who had Jett sleeping in her arms.

“Humans won’t accept them.” Omen spoke softly.

“In fact, ghost boy, if we explain to them how to take care of a radiant child, I think people will help.” Skye smiled at Sage.

“Can we give them lessons?” Yoru joined the conversation. “When I gained my powers, my family had a lot of problems dealing with them. I want to help the future families to prevent that suffering.”

“It’s official, we will do that.” Brimstone stood up. “And also, we can find a home for Jett.”

Sage looked at him, he was right. They let Jett stay in the HQ while they tried to find her a family but now, she didn’t want that to happen. She wanted to be HER family, with the whole team. But she didn’t say anything.

The flight was quiet. Most of the team slept while the others were listening to music or looking for suspicious or dangerous activities in the world. But Sage couldn’t do anything, in her mind were Brimstone’s last words. “ _Find a home for Jett..._ ”

She watched her, so small, so fragile. She really wanted to be her mother. When she joined the Valorant Protocol, her only worry was to focus in the work, she didn’t think of the future or what would she do after that job is done. Sage never thought a little girl with wind powers could put her world upside down, she laughs softly. And then was Sova, she thought about that too. She doesn’t think Brimstone will allow the agents to have a relationship with their peers, that make her sad. But in reality, in the deepest part of her heart, she knows what things are banned due to the work in this ‘agency’.

Reyna sited on her side, taking her of her thoughts.

“What’s wrong, _cariño_?” She saw Sage’s worried face, but the healer tried to hide it. “It’s about Brimstone’s decision, isn’t it?

“I don’t know what to do,” Reyna hugged her. “I want her to stay, and I want to clarify my feelings with Sova too, but I can’t go against Brimstone. He was the only one who helped me when everything started, he gave him a place to be myself. I can’t do that to him.”

“Do you really want that to happen? To stay with Jett and raise her as your daughter?” The two radiants looked at each other with serious faces.

“What? Of course, I want it!”

“Then fight for it!” Reyna raised her fist. “Talk with Brimstone and tell him what you think about this, then do the same with Sova.” She winked.

Sage thought for a moment.

“Do you really think it will work?”

“Of course, Brimstone should be an ex-soldier, captain, blah, blah, blah, but he still has a heart, I think.” She put her hand in the healer’s chin and made her look up. “Remember he has a daughter; I don’t think he likes to get Jett away from you. Don’t worry,” She kissed her forehead. “He will understand.”

“I hope so,” She smiled a little. “Thanks Reyna, I’m glad I have you as my friend.”

“That’s what friends does, _querida_ ,” She stood up. “If you don’t mind, I’ll take a look at the new radiant.” She bitted her lip and went three seats away, were Yoru was reading something. He smiled when he saw her and invited Reyna to sit with him, she proceed to do a victory pose that made Sage laugh.

Fortunately, the healer could calm her thoughts after that conversation, so she decided to sleep.

* * *

Everyone woke up alarmed because someone was shouting.

“I’m awake! I’m awake!” Killjoy almost fell from her seat, just to see Raze jumping in the plane while they were flighting near the HQ. “Raze, _freundin_ , why do you have to shout every time you hear/see something about the protocol!?”

“Relax, _amiga!_ I’m just too exited!” She looked through the window. “It’s better than I expected...”

“And we will make your stay even better.” Breach put his robotic hand in the Brazilian’s shoulder.

“OH, your arms!” She was fascinated. “They’re looking great! Do you need a tune up?”

“I’ll take it gladly.” They laugh.

The plane descended and everyone felt like they were away from home for a long time, while Yoru and Raze admired every inch of the buildings.

“Well, in two hours I want everyone in the meeting room, we will talk about the last mission, I’ll take the General to his cell.” They dispersed, half of the team went to their houses to rest and the others went to the main building, maybe to the kitchen, the training room, who knows.

Sage went to her house with Jett, just to remember that it stills in maintenance. She sighed, she spent the last weeks in Reyna’s but now she was with Jett, she didn’t want to annoy her. She went to the building to ask Brimstone for another house while hers was being reconstructed, but someone stopped her.

It was Yoru.

“Hey Sage!” He waved a hand. “Could you help me with something? I’m kinda lost.”

“I’m in the middle of- You know what? Never mind,” she shakes her head. “What do you need?”

“Brimstone gave me the keys for my house but... I don’t know where is it.”

“Oh, I was about to go to that place,” She put Jett in the floor and gave her the hand. “Follow me.”

The three radiants arrived at the house with laughs, Yoru knew so many jokes that made Sage cried.

“Are you serious? Oh my god!” The healer couldn’t breathe, she can’t stop laughing.

“It’s true! Well, I think is this one. Thanks Sage,” he smiled grabbing the keys. “I guess you will know my story in two hours.”

“I’ll be waiting.” She went to the building again to ask Brimstone about her house.

When she entered, she saw that Sova was in there, reading something.

“Brimstone, I have something to ask you. It’s about my house.”

“Ah, yes. You’ll have to stay with someone of the team, due to the arrival of two new agents, there no longer empty houses. We didn’t expect Yoru to arrive,” He made a grin while looking at some archives. “I’ll send people to start the construction of, at least, 5 new houses, just to prevent this to happen again.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll ask the others.” Sage was about to get out when Brimstone stopped her.

“Wait, Sova, can you let Sage stay in your house for a few days?”

Sova upper his head to see him.

“I’m sorry captain, but I have to reject that proposal.” Sage did not expect that answer, that confused her. He didn’t want to stay with her?

“Why? There is something about-“

“Don't worry Brimstone! I’ll ask Viper or Skye. There is no need to interrogate him.”

Sage left the building as fast as a bullet, with a lot of questions in her head. Why did Sova said no? Did she say or did something that bothered him? The little girl looked at her with curiosity.

“Come on, let’s see Skye, maybe she can help us.”

The healer asked Skye to stay in her house and the aussie accepted happily.

“Of course, mate! Anything for you or for this little criminal.” She was playing with Jett.

“Thanks Skye, it will only be for a few days until my house y full reconstructed.”

“Pff, you can stay all the time you need. My house is yours,” Skye felt that Sage was a little distant. “And I think for that expression of yours that you need something else.”

“What do you mean?”

“Girls night!” She raised her arms with enthusiasm. “We can also know more about Raze.”

“I think that wouldn’t be bad...”

“It’s official, after the meeting we can talk while we have lunch.” Skye and Sage spent the last two hours talking when the meeting time came.

...

“Wait a minute, if I understand right, you can travel through dimensions!?” Phoenix was perplexed.

“Yes, I can also teleport, but it’s difficult.” Yoru put a blue bubble in the middle of the room, he left and in a blink of an eye he was inside again.

Everyone clapped.

“Amazing, and you Raze? What is your arsenal?”

“Well,” She took a grenade. “It’s a little explosive...”

“Ok, ok, we will see it in the battlefield.” Brimstone made her a sign to put it away, Raze raised her shoulders and throw it through an open window. Blue-green-red explosions appeared in the air.

“Well, that’s kinda...festive.” The Brazilian smiled.

“It reminds me of my home.”

“Oh, it’s almost lunch time, what do you guys want to eat?” Sage stood up, stretching her arms.

Everyone started suggesting food, the room looked like a kindergarten with all of them shouting, but Sage only heard two proposals.

“Ramen.” Exclaimed Yoru.

“Borscht” Said Sova.

They looked at each other and everyone stopped yelling.

“I want to try the ramen!” Skye shouted.

“But Sova’s Borscht is amazing!” Cypher added.

“Why not both?” Breach was touching his stomach.

“I don’t think I can cook both meals...” Sage scratched the back of her neck.

“Sova can do the Borscht and you, the Ramen. Easy.” Reyna was admiring her nails.

“Yes! I want to try those two!” Raze was playing with her bot.

Said and done. Sage and Sova were in charge to make those meals for the whole team, but the experience of cooking together wasn’t like always.

There was an awkward silence in the kitchen. None of them exchanged words, they were just concentrating on the food they were making. That made the healer see that something happened.

“Sova, did...did I do something that you didn’t like?” She tried to find some courage to ask that, some months ago he asked her to go on a date, which had to be cancelled due to the last events but...He literally was IGNORING her right now.

He didn't answer, he kept making that famous meal. Sage understood and continued making the ramen, with her mood on the ground.

...

“This is delicious! You guys really showed off.” The team agreed with that comment, although they cooked in a complete silence without expressions in their faces (like they were in a funeral), the meals were a success.

But the two cookers only nodded at the compliments, ignoring the other. Let the drama begin.

...

“Excuse me, my dear healer. But I have a question, well, all of us have THAT question.”

The girls night started, and Sage was anywhere but there. She was torturing herself thinking about what did she done to make the hunter angry or distant with her.

“Sage, are you with us?” Viper touched her arm, giving her chills.

“What? Oh, yes, sorry.” The healer put a few strands behind her ear.

“What happen between you and the owl boy? You two were too quiet during lunch, that’s strange.” Killjoy, who was wearing a yellow pyjama, sited next to her with some chocolates, giving her one.

“I would really like to know, Kill. But I think I’m out of the case too. I’m clueless.”

“He’s jealous, that’s it.” Raze throw herself in the couch, with a green pyjama with a bomb print.

“Jealous? Of?” Sage raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, come on Sage, I thought you were faster.” Reyna laughed.

“Of the new pretty boy, Yoru.” Skye smiled, eating popcorn.

“You’re playing with me, how he can be jealous of a person that we met recently?”

“All men are the same,” Viper said, all the eyes went to her. “What? It’s true.”

“Viper, did you have a boyfriend? I thought you were...you know...” The German tried to formulate a sentence, but everyone understood where she wanted to go.

“You can try if you want, kid.” The colours rise to Killjoy’s cheeks, making the girls laugh.

“Back into the Sova thing,” Reyna stood up and offered her hand to Sage, who accepted it. The Mexican helped her to stand up and looked at her. “Like I told you before, you need to talk about your feelings. But, if you want, let the days pass, sooner or later he will return to you.”

“Let’s make a toast,” said Skye with a bottle of whiskey in her hands. “For Sage, so she can find the love and courage she needs!”

“For Sage!” The girls spent their night watching movies, talking about everything and laughing, that made them all forget about the work and the missions for some hours.

* * *

­­­­­

Months has passed, Raze and Yoru got along very well with the team. Sage’s house was fully restored, so she went back with Jett. But that doesn’t mean she stopped having girls night with the team like that day, that was a nice way to forget about everything for a day.

The Valorant Protocol found a home for all the 10 radiant children that they rescued and everything was fine, until Jett’s turn came.

Sage tried to find the best words to say for weeks, she was so nervous. The new year was coming and she wanted to end that problem immediately. So, she took courage and went to the meeting room, were Brimstone was with Killjoy.

“Er, captain, I need to talk with you about something.” Her voice tremble. But she was decided, that situation will end here and now.

“Captain? Ha-ha, what do you need Sage?” He turned to see her.

“I- umm...” She froze, she didn’t know how to continue that sentence.

Killjoy saw that she needed help so she talked.

“She wants to talk about Jett.” The German encouraged her, making gests with her hands.

Sage took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to take it from me." She closed her eyes, waiting for the sermon, because she knew Brimstone didn't like anyone going against his decisions.

"Is that so? If you don't want that, it’s fine," she opened her eyes, surprised. "I approve it."

“Really? Wouldn’t it be a problem?” She asked worried.

“I finished raising my daughter here so... no,” He smiled hugging Killjoy. “Jett can stay.”

“Thank you so much, Brim!” Killjoy took her hand and they both ran to tell the girls about the situation.

They all shouted with enthusiasm. Jett could finally have a real home and a family, instead of staying away from the people that took care of her since she appeared in their lives.

“We can celebrate this during the new year party!” Raze showed them a lot of ideas to decorate the HQ.

“I think a party will not kill anybody,” Viper started her way to the kitchen. “But we must start now if we want everything ready before midnight.”

Killjoy high fived Skye and the girls went to prepare a lot of food. Jett was with Phoenix, so they could cook without problems. Reyna asked Brimstone if they can do something for New Year and he gladly accepted.

...

“Why do I have to wear this? It’s too tight around the chest...”

“Mine is too. Please let me use a shirt.” Both Raze and Skye made a sad face, trying to convince Reyna that they didn’t like that outfit.

“I’m sorry, _cariño_ , we have to wear something ‘elegant’.” She gave them two pairs of sneakers. “But I’ll not obligate you to use high heels.” Reyna winked.

“Well, at least is something, right?” Skye looked at her with a frown.

“Umm, what do you guys think?” Sage appeared in the room with a beautiful jade dress.

“Wow Sage, you’re shining!” Jett peeks out behind her with a little blue dress with white socks. “Aww, come here!” Killjoy, who was wearing a long white dress...with her characteristic jacket, lifted Jett in the air.

“I think we’re all ready.” Viper wears a green dress with black details.

“Let’s go!”

They all headed to the building, the scientists that worked in the HQ had all the day free so the agents were alone.

When they arrived, the rest of the team was waiting for them.

“Wait a minute, where are Skye and Raze?” Breach, who was wearing a black suit like all of the boys in the room, looked everywhere.

“They were with us a moment ago.” Viper searched the entrance, but it was empty.

“SURPRISE!” The two girls appeared with black pants and a white shirt, surprising them.

“Sorry, but dresses aren’t my thing.” Skye unravels her braid and lets her hair fall down her shoulders.

“Don’t worry, is not THAT formal,” Everyone turned to Brimstone. “But at least they have the appropriate dress code.”

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s start this party!”

The team enjoyed the dinner with laughs, telling stories and things about where they were from. When the clock was about to reach the twelve, Breach opened a champagne and filled all the glasses, except for Jett’s obviously, who had apple juice instead.

“Ok, it’s almost time, anyone has something to say?” Brimstone stood up, followed by the others.

“Can I start?” Sage adjusted her dress and cleared her throat. “First, I wanted to thank you all for this amazing year, the Valorant Protocol triumphs once again!” Everyone clapped. “And I wanted to thank you Brim, who gave me the possibility to stay with Jett. When the year started, I thought it would be like the others, fighting for the greater good, but I didn’t expect this little girl to appear in our lives.” She hugged Jett.

“This year was crazy for me too!” Raze raised her glass. “When you guys recruited me, I was so excited. I wanted to be around people who cared for me and help you reach your goals,” she wiped a little tear that fell. “Thanks for this opportunity.” Skye and Killjoy ran to hug her.

“Me too! I wanted to find information about my ancestors and I ended finding a whole new family. I know this new year will be better for all of us. Cheers!” Yoru raised his glass, and everyone did the same.

“Cheers!” They toasted and beautiful fireworks lighted the sky.

...

The party continued for about three hours when Sage decides to go to the balcony to have some fresh air, but she found that Sova had the same idea.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to bother you.” She apologized and turned around, when she felt a hand in her wrist.

“Sage, wait.” She looked at him, surprised. They only talked when they were on a mission, but just a few words.

“I- I want to say that I’m sorry,” their eyes met. “I acted like a teenager; I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“Well, you did...” She whispered.

“I know... How can I win your heart again?” Sage opened her eyes. That took her off-guard.

Her voice tremble. “I don’t know, your attitude made me understand that you didn’t want anything romantic or a relationship.”

“But now I want to remedy that,” He took her hands in his. “I want to be with you, and I’ll understand if you-”

Sage sighed and kissed him. Sova closed his eyes and took her from the waist, pulling her closer, heart with heart.

“Finally! Let’s go Sage!” They heard someone shouting from inside, it was Reyna. Breach, Skye, Phoenix and Killjoy were watching the whole scene, clapping and making them understand that they took their time to take that step.

They separate and looked at each other for a while.

“So, tomorrow at my house?” He asked, making her laugh.

“Is that a date?” She smiled. “But what about Jett?”

“Aunty Reyna will look after her.” Reyna and the others were waiting for them inside.

They went back to the building, holding hands. Maybe the new year has surprises.

* * *

“What are you doing Sage?” Sova gave her a coffee.

“I’m writing everything that happened the lasts years,” He was confused. “To share it with the new recruits.”

“Please tell me you omitted my attitude from THAT year” Sova made a grin.

“Nope, everything is here, even your childish attitude.” She smiled.

“Erase it.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Catch me if you want it to be erased of this world!” She ran to her bedroom. Sova reached her and tried to take the notebook, tickling her. “Stop! Jett, come save mommy!”

“Let her go, you villain!” A six-year-old Jett appeared with a blue cape and a mask.

“Oh no! What am I gonna do?” He pretended to fall while the girl dashed to his side and ‘knocked him down’.

They fell on the floor laughing when a familiar sound took them from their break.

“Ups, I’m sorry darling. Mommy and Daddy have a mission to do.”

“Again?” she pouted. “Who will look after me?”

“The uncle Aamir is waiting for you.” Sova took his bow.

“Don’t worry, we will be back in a few hours.” Sage kissed her forehead and received Cypher, who was waiting in the front door.

“Greeting, young couple. I’m here to take the little wind girl.” He took of his hat.

That’s how their lives were going, the Valorant Protocol recruited a lot of new agents, but Cypher says that’s confidential.

Maybe one day, the world will be in peace. But for now, they will do everything in their hands, to protect us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Happy New Year!  
> I'm so sorry for taking so long! But I finally have the last part of this beautiful AU!  
> But don't worry, that doesn't mean I'll stop doing stories like this, I have some ideas in mind.  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
